the new camper in camp kidney
by elite100
Summary: this is my new storie of camp lazlo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own camp lazlo**** , I**** only own my o.c (own character**

Chapter 1

A new camper in camp kidney

It was a special day for the campers because, there goanna be anew camper…

In the loudspeaker)

"Attention campers, attention campers, everyone go outside because I have some good news". Said slinkman

Everyone was outside because they was interested for the good news, specialty lazlo.

"Wow, I want to now the great good news", said lazlo with a smile in his face

"Shut up lazlo, I think is something boring", said Edward

"You don't know you're talking about Edward, it could be something cool", said raj

"Cool", said clam

"Attention please, the good news is there's goanna be a new camper, his named is mark", said slinkman

"Another camper!!, we have enough campers here we don't need more", said Edward

"Shut the fuck up Edward ", said Harold

"You shut up, you fucking background loser", said Edward

"Make me bitch", said Harold

"Oh my god not again, ok then let me get your uniform and meet the campers, said slinkman

"Ok slinkman", said mark

Mark went to see the campers when lazlo, raj and clam appeared in front of him

"Hi, I am lazlo this is my two best friends raj and clam", said lazlo

"Hello", said raj

"Hi", said clam with a smile in hid face

"What cabin you're going to be", said lazlo

"I don't now, but this paper said I am going to be in a cabin with Harold and milt", said mark

"Wow, they are cool", said lazlo

"Ok here's your uniform mark and welcome to camp kidney, hey lazlo show mark where's the mess hall", said slinkman

"Ok slinkman, follow me mark", said lazlo

"Ok", said mark

Mark was walking and he fall and hit the floor

"Ow… my face"…, said mark

"Are you ok mark", said lazlo

"Yeah I am ok", said mark

"Hey you mark, watch out you almost it me", said edward

"Sorry Edward", said mark

"You should be sorry, because the next time if you hit me I will kill you", edward furiously grab mark from the neck and bashed him in the wall.

"You need to chill out Edward", said mark

"Fuck you mark", said Edward furiously

Then Edward throw mark in to the ground and he left, then raj and clam appeared

"What happened lazlo", said raj

"Nothing raj", said raj

"Are you ok mark", said raj

"Hurt", said clam

"Yes, I am ok, raj way Edward hates new campers", said mark

"I don't now", said raj

"Jealous", said clam

"Jealous about what, because I am new here", said mark

"I think is that, but don't worried for tomorrow his goanna forget it", said raj

"Ok, let's go to the mess hall because I am hungry", said lazlo

"Hungry", said clam

They went to the mess hall, there was a lot of campers he didn't now, and he saw his cabin mates

"Hi, are you Harold", said mark

"Yep, how are you", said Harold

"I am the new camper", said mark

"O yeah, I remember you was that camper in the entrance", said Harold

"Yeah, I see your little fight with Edward", said mark

"I don't want to talk about it, and what cabin you're going to stay", said Harold

"in your cabin", said mark

"great, lets go to unpack your things", said Harold

"ok, let's go", said mark

Then they heard somebody yelled "food fight"

"Oh crap, said mark

When mark started to run, he saw clam standing in front of him, with a pile of food on his hand.

"Ok, clam take it easy and don't do something stupid", said mark

"Food fight", said clam

When he turned around, he saw the campers behind him with pile of food on their hands

"Oh, shit this goanna hurt", said mark

And they started to throw food at him and he was buried in a huge pile of food

Then Harold entered the mess hall

"Mark, are you in hear", said Harold

And he saw something moving in the center of the mess hall, it mark getting out of the pile

"What happened are you ok mark", said Harold

"Yep, I only need a bath and some rest it was a long day", said mark

**Note: mark is a light brown fox (is my own character).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pimpleback mountain challenge

Mark was deeply a sleep, he was dreaming about racing in a circuit, he was in the last lap, he almost cross the finish and, WAKE UP Harold yelled on his ear.

Don't yell you stupid walrus, let me go to sleep, said mark with a bad temper

Get up mark we need to do the activities, said Harold

Activities, its 6:00 am of the fucking morning, said mark

Ok, then don't get up, said Harold

Then Harold grab his glass of water and he port it in mark face

What the hell are you doing Harold, the water is cold and you're going to pay this, said mark

Mark grabbed Harold from the neck, you're going to die Harold die, said mark. Then milt entered the cabin.

What are doing mark, said milt

Nothing, said mark letting go of Harold

Sorry mark, I am not do that again, said Harold

The next time you're not going to be lucky, said mark

Hey guys lets go outside Leonard want to tell us something, said milt

And they outside of their cabin, then they saw Leonard with his four brothers waiting for them.

Ok, Leonard we are here, what do you want to tell us, said Harold

I want to challenge all three of you, said leonard

What type of challenge you're talking about , said milt

This type of challenge is how can run the fastest on the mountain, then swim across the lake, and take something from acorn flats, said larry

Ok, then let's do this, said mark

Wait a minute mark, all of the campers is going to participate on this challenge, said Louie

Oh gosh! Exclaimed Harold

Ok what time is going to be the challenge, said mark

is going to be at 10 pm, at that time scoutmaster lumpus and slinkman they are going to sleep, said liniment

ok, we accept the challenge, said milt

let me tell the others you're in, said Leonard

then they went to the mess hall to get something to eat, when Edward show up

hey fucking morons, you're going to lose the challenge, because I , chip and skip we are the fastest team on the camp, said Edward

yeah, you are going to lose, said skip

yeah, said chip

shut up you three my team is better, said a stork scout named larrison

what the fuck is going on here, said scoutmaster lumpus

nothing sir we are only talking about something only, said Edward

ok then don't yelled please, said scoutmaster lumpus

I will see you in the challenge, said Edward saying to mark

Edward was going outside and entering his cabin, then lazlo was entering the mess hall

Hi mark, your going to be in the challenge, said Lazlo with happiness on his face

Yep, and you lazlo, said mark

Actually we are going to be in the challenge, said milt breaking up the conversation

Ok then later, said lazlo

Hey, what time is it milt, said mark

Its 2 pm mark, said milt

Lets eat and then get some rest, said mark

Ok, said milt

8 hours later……

Ok, then its 10pm, where's everybody, said mark

I don't now, it was a fucking joke, I am going to kill that lemming, said milt

Then something was moving on top in a tree and lots laughing coming out of the tree. Mark grab a rock and he throw it in to the tree.

Hey, watch out were you throwing things, said Wilbert

Wilbert starting to climb down of the tree

What are you doing here, said Harold

I am here for the challenge, said Wilbert

Wow only you, where is the competition, said milt

I not the only one here, the others there waiting for you in the lake, said Wilbert

Ok lets go, said mark

And they went to the lake, and saw the scouts making the start line

Ok, this is the competition, is going to be hard, said milt

listen, this going to be 3 laps one scout for lap ok, said Leonard

Ok I am going to be first, then Harold, and for last you mark, said milt

then let's do this, said Edward

clam your going to be first, said lazlo

ok, said clam

in going count at 3, said Larry

1

2

3

Then the race started everyone is yelling, there was lot of noise, then two hours later, it was mark turned, he was in first place, but he was tired because he dint drink water, he fainted in acorn flats entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Squirrel Scouts

Mark was getting up in the middle of the night and he saw another camp but he walked further into the camp and he saw the whole camp color pink and white, he heard some footsteps coming back of him and he turned and saw a mongoose, crocodile and a giraffe.

What are you guy's, said mark

We are not guys, we are squirrel scouts, said the crocodile with a treating tone

Squirrel scouts? Wow that's new for me, because I thought the camp kidney was the only camp in prickly pines, and do you have a name, said mark

Yeah, my name is patsy and she is Gretchen and Nina, said patsy

Glad to meet you, but a need to go back to camp, because there goanna get worried, said mark

But, you can't go yet, said patsy

Why not I can't go, said mark

I want to ask you some questions, because you're new, said patsy

Ok, said mark

Meanwhile in camp kidney, Harold and milt they are in the mess hall eating, then Edward shows up

Hey background losers where's the other loser, said Edward

I don't now Edward, but stop telling us background loser you fucking platypus, said milt

Don't mess with us, because you goanna be sorry, said Harold

Don't make me laugh Harold, what goanna do fight me, said Edward

Maybe, yeah way not, said Harold

Ok then, let's go outside, said Edward

Meanwhile in the camp of the squirrel scout

Have having fun in camp kidney mark, said patsy with a sweet tone

Yeah, but I have my problems in the camp with a scout, said mark

Let me guess, it's lazlo, said patsy

No , lazlo he is cool, but Edward is fucking crazy, said mark

Ooh, Edward is a crazy platypus but don't worried, he's not bad, said patsy

His bad to the bones damn it, said mark

That's a lie, said patsy

Is not a lie, said mark

Ok then forget it, let's not talk about Edward, said patsy

Thanks for everything and nice to meeting you, but I need to go now, said mark

Mark went to the exit and saw Samson running towards him

Mark, come quick because Edward and Harold are fighting brutally, said Samson frenetic with no control

Calm down Samson, tell me what place there are fighting, said mark

They are fighting in the forest, said Samson

Ok then, lets go before they kill each other, said mark

20 minutes later…

Edward have Harold in the ground, Harold was weak and hurt badly, Edward grab Harold by the neck and punch Harold stomach.

This happens who talks bad about me, said Edward furiously

I am not going to let you win, said Harold

Now I am going to kill you, said Edward drew his fist back ready to punch Harold in the face, when mark appeared grabbing Edward fist

What the fuck are you doing Edward, said mark

I am fighting with this background loser, said Edward

His not a background loser is my friend do you understand, said mark grabbing Edward from his uniform

You are going to pay this with your life mark, said Edward with a treating voice

I am not scare of you Edward, said mark

Then Edward disappears into the woods, when milt appeared

What happened where, said milt

Edward was fighting with Harold, said mark

Hey mark his Harold ok, said mark

I don't now milt, he looks badly wounded we need to take to nurse Leslie, said mark

Ok you mark take Harold to nurse leslie and I am going back to the cabin, said milt

Ok, said mark

Milt left the forest leaving mark and Harold behind

Fucking milt lazy ass, ok Harold lets go to the nurse to heal you, said mark


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harold secrets

Mark went to camp nurse to leave Harold there because he was hurt badly, mark opened the door and yelled, somebody is here and a pink shark appeared

Are you nurse leslie'', said mark

Yeah, what happened with this scout'', said nurse leslie

A bear attack him and I rescued him'', said mark lying to the nurse

Wow, his a very lucky scout because nobody survives a bear attack, leave Harold here and his goanna be fine'', said nurse leslie

Ok'', said mark

Mark went outside to get some air, when milt and Lazlo walking towards him

Hey mark what are you doing here'', said lazlo

Nothing, I am onle thinking what happened today''. Said mark

What happened today,'' said lazlo confused

You didn't now what happened today'', said mark

No'', said lazlo

Edward was fighting with Harold', said mark

No shit, raj told me everything'' , said lazlo

Hey mark lets go to the cabin, it getting late'', said milt

Ok, see you tomorrow lazlo'', said mark

Ok'', mark, said lazlo

Mark and milt entered their cabin and both of them, but milt woke mark.

Hey mark, Harold told me to give you this'', said milt

What is it'', said mark

I think is a letter, I think is important'', said milt

Let me see it'' , said mark

The letter said:

Dear Harold:

I send this letter to say, I think its good for you to now something important, remember I said you don't have brothers that was a lie, you have one his name is mark, I adopt him there parents died in a car crash and I send him to camp, I hope you're having fun with him, and sorry I didn't tell from the beginning , but…..''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark folded the letter and he put away the letter under his pillow

Mark, what the letter said'', said milt

It said I am Harold adopted brother, I didn't see that coming'', said mark

Wow, that's good because you have somebody to play with'', said milt

Hey milt, don't tell anyone about this ok'', said mark

Ok '',said milt

It was 8 o clock of the morning , mark was dreaming but milt interrupt mark dream

Hey , mark come on get up, we need to go'', said milt

Milt, Harold didn't tell you to never woke me up wen I am sleeping'', said mark

Mmm…no but is 8 o clock of the morning'', said milt

Oh shit, milt can you go outside for a minute a need to change my clothes'' , said mark

Yeah, but hurry up'', said milt

Mark was thinking about the letter he read, he didn't now to believe it or not, he went outside and milt was waiting for him.

Why did you woke me up so early milt'' , said mark

To be the first one's to swim in the lake'', said milt

You're crazy, I am not going to swim in the lake and the water I cold'', said mark

Then milt ran to the lake, jump and yelled cannonball

Oh shit, don't do a cannonball milt'', said mark

To late mark'', said milt

Fuck, the water is cold'', said mark

Sorry mark, hey someone is coming towards the lake'', said milt

The lemmings is coming here, wait that's clam'', said mark

What are doing milt'', said leoanrd

I am swimming'', said milt

Hey, I am going to check on Harold', said mark

Ok'' ,said milt

Mark ran to the nursery and saw nurse leslie

Hey, nurse I can visit harold for a moment'', said mark

Yeah sure come in'', said nurse leslie

How is he doing'', said mark

He's ready to go to is cabin'', said nurse leslie

Harold was getting his stuff to go, to is cabin when mark appeared

Hey buddy what are going here'', said Harold

Nothing only checking one you, I need to talk to Harold'', said mark

Ok'' , said Harold

Its true, you have a letter saying you're my brother'', said mark

Mmm yes'', said Harold

Wow, I can't believe it'', said mark

Me neither, but we are brother's now'', said Harold

Yeah'', said mark


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Love isn't the same

Harold and mark went outside and everyone in the camp was in the lake playing, milt was doing cartwheels landing in the water, Lazlo is playing with raj, clam was pushing Samson in to the water, larrison was doing nothing only talking with Leonard, chip and skip they were afraid to enter in the water, Dave and ping pong there are doing aerobics in the water, Edward was alone in the other side of the lake.

Hey mark, I am going to be in the lake with the other's, said Harold

Ok, I am going to be in the cabin, said mark

Why, it's a great day to be outside, said Harold cheering up mark

I am going to think about it, said mark

Ok, said Harold

Harold ran leaving behind mark, mark walked toward the cabin to change is clothes to go to the lake with the other's , when mark a saw something shinning under milt pillow, it was a wrist watch under of the watch said to my best friend Harold'', mark leave the watch in the same he find it, mark went outside to go to the lake

Mark entered in the water , it was warm and everyone was yelling and playing in the lake, when mark listen Harold yelled is name

Mark come over here, I am with milt, said Harold

You're missing all the fun mark, said milt

Yeah, I know milt, said mark

Hey guys, what are doing, said lazlo

We are only talking, said milt

Only talking, that's boring come on lets play, said lazlo

What are we going to play, said mark

Mmm, tog or war, we need to play with you we complete the team, said lazlo

Ok, lets play, said mark

Wait, let tell if Harold and milt want to play…hey where Harold and milt is, said lazlo

Wait here, I am going to find them, said mark

Mark saw the footprints and leading in to the cabin and hear milt was saying something to Harold, if mark notice we are doing here?, said milt worried, no one is going to find out, don't worry, said Harold, ok, let's do this, said milt and they began to making out, and mark didn't believe hi was seeing that, both of them was started to take their clothes off and milt pull Harold boxers down and he kneel down and felt his mouth, Harold gasped, Harold laid down on top of the bed and milt started to climb on top of him, when mark bashed in the cabin.

What the hell, are you guys doing, said mark franticly

Nothing, said milt

We are only talking, said Harold

Only talking, you are laying Harold you was making out with milt. Said mark

You're right mark, said milt

I have something to you mark, I am in love with milt, said Harold

I can't believe I am hearing this from you Harold, said mark

It's true, said milt

And we are not the only one doing this, said Harold

There's more scout doing this, said mark

Yeah, clam and bill there are doing the same thing, said milt

I don't believe a just hear that, said mark

I now, it's hard to believe at first, said milt

Ok, I am going to be outside and please get some clothes on, said mark

Ok, said Harold

Mark went outside and saw Lazlo ran towards him.

Lazlo, what happened, said mark

I cant find clam, I dint see him last night, have you see him, said Lazlo preoccupied

Do you no way you can't find him, said mark

Way, said Lazlo confused

Someone tell he was with a bean scout doing…, said mark

Doing what mark, said Lazlo

I can't tell you, said mark

Tell me, said Lazlo grabbing mark uniform, he was with bill in his cabin making out, said mark, then Lazlo let's go off mark and staring at him with anger and disappointment.

You're lying, clam never do something like that, said Lazlo

Ask him, that's the only way to now, said mark

If I found, I am going to tell him, said lazlo

Ok, said mark

Then lazlo saw clam with bill in the lake, then he fill up with anger and yelled

Clam, what are you doing with bill, said Lazlo

Clam turned rapidly with Lazlo

Lazlo, said clam

Its true what mark said, you're with bill, said Lazlo

Yes, said clam

Why did you do that, said lazlo

Clam love him, he said


End file.
